Akatsuki Dolls
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: On a Halloween night Sakura found 9 mysterious dolls in her room with other normal toys with it when moon light hit the dolls they move! find out how there like this and will Sakura keep them or throw them away? and what dark secret is Sakura hiding? Rated T for a bad mouth jashinist
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a new story I just come up with hope you like it make sure to review ok?

It is something to pass some time Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto! Believe it!

~~~~UUUU~~~~

Chapter 1

Its midnight and the children came out with costumes and some holding jack o'lanterns, asking people

For candy, playing tricks on people who don't. I'm sitting on my couch reading my favorite book for

Halloween 'The headless knight' what a wonderful story for this time of year. I hugged the book close

And look at the cover a headless man on a horse I wonder will he find he's precious head back?

I heard a knock on my door I hurriedly close the book heading to the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Children are in front of me I smiled and grab a small bowl of candy

"Alright each bowl is for one each got it?" I said as they nodded at me after filling their bags they said

"THANK YOU MISS SAKURA!" I wave them goodbye I don't know why I live so far from the

Village I just like the country air maybe? Or is it the scenery? I just can't leave here its too

Beautiful I wonder if my knight will come too sweep me off my feet like the headless knight

I looked at the starry sky 'its almost midnight time for Halloween to end' I thought looking

Over the village from afar seeing the light's slowly turning off children running back home

I slowly turn and wind started to pick up making my long wavy hair fly around me

I approached my home seeing some misplaced items in my home

'Huh? That jack o'lantern is supposed to be here not by the window' I thought putting

The lantern back to its place and blowing off the candle light lighting the lanterns.

I headed in too the bathroom and took a lukewarm bath after I change into my night

Garments and headed to my bedroom as I entered I noticed something not right

'There are stuff toys in here I don't have any toys here' I started picking up the toys

And noticed that 9 are dolls of the Akatsuki 'Who would put these here?' I asked myself in mind

Placing the dolls in my shelve in front of my canopy bed and besides a single window with a

Pink couch with red cherry blossoms on it. I stared at the dolls thinking something's

Wrong but I didn't sense anything wrong I continued to arranged the rest of the stuff toys around my

Room I never thought it would be cute after a few stuff toys around here and there.

I smiled to myself and headed to bed with a joy filled heart and slept with dreams

About the 9 dolls playing with me in doll form not the real thing and I was sent into

A deep sleep with wonderful dreams of Halloween.

As the young pinkette (sp?) slept on her bed the dolls where hit by the full moon light

And small sparkles showered them as the 9 dolls began to move.

The orange one first to stand it had piercings in only its face its name Pein as its on the back of his shirt.

Next was a long raven haired one that was tied in a low pony tail and with red eyes he's name Itachi.

Then a blond started to move around he's long blond hair move as he turn he's head with blue eyes

He's name Deidara.

Followed by a red head with honey colored eyes watching what's going on he's name Sasori.

A sliver haired one stared walked towards the group of four he's name Hidan.

A doll watching the group with distant eyes odd color skin and green hair with yellow eyes

That looks like it glows in the dark he's name is Zetsu.

Suddenly a black haired doll was looking for a thing and spotted a coin and grab it fast he acid green

Eyes darted at the group he's name Kakuzu.

A larger doll walked to the group his blue skin frame his shark like face he goes by the Kisamr.

Then a other raven haired doll started to move toward the his long and spiked hair reached his waist

Some hair covered his left eye he's name Madara.

"What happen to us why we in a shelve in …doll size?" Pein asked his group trying to get

Ideas they were silent until Itachi came up with an idea.

"We were fighting Orochimaru remember?" Itachi said as everyone did palm smacking

With your fist thing and one little thing popped in little Diedara's mind

"Um, where are we anyway, un?" He said causing them to around an found a bed in front of them

"I'll fucking go if you pussy's are to scared" He chuckled earning him a smack

At the back of he's head he started to yell at little Kakuzu

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DICK?!" He yell causing the figure in the bed to move

From side to side, because of that 8 hands are in his mouth keeping him quiet

When the figure stopped moving the dolls sighed in relief and glared at him

"What were you thinking yelling like that you could of gotten us killed" Kakuzu scolded him

"Hey I have an idea why not see who is under those covers?" Sasori suggested with a smug look

In he's face then Zetsu asked him

"Why would you think of that?" He asked him and his dark side said

"**To rape the person perhaps?"** He said chuckling to himself

"No, to see if this person is dangerous or not" He replayed to him

"Indeed a fine idea Sasori" Madara said with a smirk on his face

And so the 9 mischievous dolls jumped out of the shelve and walked to huge bed

One by one they jumped on the bed surrounding the person then Itachi grab the covers

Pulling them a relieving a an angle's face she had long pink hair which was wavy

Long pink eye lashes and eyebrows, a cute buttoned nose and a heart shape face all in all it

Was a beautiful sight then suddenly Hidan hit her chest and glop it causing the group to look at him

With fear in their eye and he said something that made them all blushed

"She has double D size breast Hot Damn!" he yell causing her eyes to slowly open

Relieving deep emerald eyes drifting to the dolls. Her eyes widen dramatically

She throw her covers pushing the dolls off the bed she screamed as herself fell

Off the bed but backed away she shivered

"D-d-demon dolls" She manage to say while staring at the dolls

"Were not demons nor ghost were the Akatsuki but we somehow are in a body of a doll" Pein said

Trying to calm down the girl and it worked.

"So, you're the Akatsuki? I never thought you'd be so cute in doll form" She said with a smile

"THANK YOU" They all said cutely but one thing popped in my little head

"Why are you here?" I asked as they tried to explain to me.

~~~~~RNR~~~~~~~

PB: Hello my dear viewers this is my new story hope you appreciate it like I do

Sakura: Why does it have to be me? All the fucking time!

PB: Because I love you Sakura dear~

Sakura: *GLUP*

PB: Now, time for you to have a little akatsaku time in my fantasies~

Sakura: NOOOOO!

If you like it review am not sure if I have to continue it though let me know so

I can continue it ok BYE~


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the two reviews! It means a lot to me that also many views also read my story also I took Ketsurui15 advice about the story and the grammar if you want to see its on the latest chapter in the mysterious pink stranger please read it too and tell me how it is!

I DON'T OWN ANY FREAKING NARUTO!

~~~~CONTINUED~~~~

Chapter 2

Sakura P.O.V

I woke up feeling soft plush feeling in my body parts I look at what I saw shocked me until I almost faint in my breast area. Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Madara hogged that space in my chest. Then I look down finding Deidara and Zetsu sleeping on my thighs peacefully and on my back was Hidan sleeping roughly moving too much and on my head was Kakuzu tangled on my hair and lastly on my stomach was Kisame drooling on my shirt. I sweat drop how can I get out when all these guys are on the way?

I simply placed the ones on me to the bed and headed to my bathroom to bathe and get dressed after awhile of being in the bathroom I headed out with only a towel on I forgotten my clothes so there in the cabinet. Once I got out of the bathroom I found 9 pairs of eyes staring at me I was shocked and ask them.

"Weren't you all asleep?" I asked and they smirked at the sight they were given and Pein was the one to speak up for the group.

"We just simply woke up not feeling the warmth that was with us" He sternly said with a chuckle I just blushed and grab my clothes and stomp back to the bath room. Feeling a little nervous because I have a date with Ino to go shopping and I have to wear cuter clothes every time she invites me she would scold me all the time if I don't. I came out of the bathroom wearing simply clothes making mew cute I saw all of the akatsuki blushed a little.

I was wearing a res V-neck shirt and a black belt around my waist. I had blue jeans that reached only on my knees. And heeled boots that reached up to my ankles my porcelain skin complicates my eyes and pastel pink hair, I wore a little make-up only mascara and lip balm. They stared for quite some time so broke it with fake coughs getting their attention.

"I'll be shopping with Ino for at least 4 hours because when she shop she shop so I won't be back until lunch or so and Pein your in charge of the house ok? Clothes after Halloween are in beat sales after all" I chuckled and Pein nodded in understandment then I heard their stomachs growl.

GROWL~

They just blush all together and even Pein blush with Itachi and Sasori and Madara. I sweat drop and asked them if they wanted to eat first before I depart and after awhile they nodded at me and I smiled.

"Alright then let's go down stairs and get us some breakfast?" I said as they followed me down stairs I still have some of the Halloween decors on the floor and walls. I started making pancakes and some bacon. I saw them struggling to sit down then I thought for a second and a light bulb appear on my head I took then biggest books I have and put them on top of the chairs and carried them on top of the chairs. They muttered a thanks and started waiting for their food I smiled and went into the kitchen and came out with 10 plates of food 9 for them and 1 for me. They looked at their food I was eating mine I looked at them and encourage them to eat by lifting my hands and waving them up and down then Deidara was the first to eat after a bite his eyes sparkled and started to scarf down every thing he touched. Then one by one they ate and asked for more and more I sweat drop and looked at the clock my eyes widened as plates am 15 minutes late.

"OH NO! AM LATE INO PIG WILL KILL ME!" I yelled and ate my food quick and shouted a goodbye and left them to them selves but after telling Pein what to do and so I left.

~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~

"AM HOME!" I yelled but in return only silence I raised an eyebrow I walked in the house was dark I wonder why? I turn at least one light on and its on the hall way as I started to walk to my bedroom I was greeted by a bouquet of roses I stare at them and take them slowly the fragrant was so sweet , I look at the one who gave them to me and it was Zetsu.

"Why thank you Zetsu aren't you a gentlemen?" I said with a smile and he smile back and said

"I'll help you grow them in your garden if you want" He said with a flushed face and I giggled at this sudden cuteness I said alright and asked him if he would like to come with me to my room and he agreed but I said I'd like to arrange these beautiful flowers in the living room and again he flush because of my compliment and nodded while following me.

We reached the living room as I turn on the lights on the coffee table was a bowl of strawberry's and a bowl of whip cream next to a flushed Sasori. Zetsu glared at Sasori and he gladly return the glare I look the living room on the couches were rose petal and also the coffee table. And in far back of the room was small puppet of me I looked at Sasori who was still glaring at Zetsu I kneeled down into he's eye level.

"Sasori ,what's this all about am sort of confused and especially the puppet of me?" I asked and he blushed a deep red color making he's hair color to shame. He was finally answering me after a few moments of silence.

"I just want to… have dinner with you or lunch if you want to" He looked at the floor with embarrassment on his face telling me he's nervous on asking me to a dinner date. I sighed and touched his face making him look at me.

"Sasori I would love to have dinner with you so don't worry" I said with a closed eye smile filled with love as he lift he's face with excitement but I told him I'll first arrange the flowers as I did them watched me as if watching for danger I wonder where are the other 7?

After the lovely 'dinner' with Sasori I proceed to my bedroom with both akatsuki's with me I opened my room door a sight disgusted me so hard I almost faint. On the bed were carnation flower petals and on the floor to and the wall was covered with posters of an upside down triangle in a circle and finally on the bed was Hidan Butt naked with a rose in his mouth.

"Ah, Sakura your finally here well its time for our-" He didn't finished that sentence because Sasori and Zetsu punched him on the face making him fly to my wall not breaking it of course because he's a toy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE! WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH?!" Ah curses, curses every where in this house now I hardly use any curse anymore because I took anger management classes for 6 years now and the curse words sound so foreign now.

"You are trying to rape Sakura you brat!" Sasori said with a dark and evil face and lifting he's tiny fist towards him.

"If you don't stop **I'll eat you alive and leave no remains**" Zetsu said as he smirk and drool at the same time and in the end was not pretty so I left the room with the two with me as I entered the kitchen what I saw was…

~~~~HAHAHA~~~~~

PB: Muahahaha a cliffy a cliffy, ahahahahaha

Sakura: I saw that in my room oh dear lord I won't go back in that room ever again

PB: To bad your still gonna still use that room forever hahahaha!

Sakura started to cry anime tears

PB: Don't look at me like that!

Stare

PB: Alright fine you'll get a new room.

Sakura: YAY!

REVIEW PEOPLE I DON'T WANT ONLY TWO PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

YO YO YO YO YO! Am back with more ideas for the story I just finish the mysterious pink Stanger chapter 7 hope you enjoy the fanfic as much as I do!

~~~~~~WHAT HAPPEN NOW~~~~~

_Recap:_

_"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE! WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH?!" Ah curses, curses every where in this house now I hardly use any curse anymore because I took anger management classes for 6 years now and the curse words sound so foreign now._

_"You are trying to rape Sakura you brat!" Sasori said with a dark and evil face and lifting he's tiny fist towards him._

_"If you don't stop__I'll eat you alive and leave no remains" Zetsu said as he smirk and drool at the same time and in the end was not pretty so I left the room with the two with me as I entered the kitchen what I saw was…_

~~~PRESENT~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

What I saw was Pein in a little pink apron saying 'hug the little cook' he was making some dangos how adorable I walk up to him and I hugged him his small body made it feel like am hugging a child. I saw his face it was flushed as a deep red tomato I giggled and let him go and I watch as the 3 had a glaring contest but my eyes darted to the plate of dangos, I pick up a stick of 3 colored dango and tried it I took a bite I heard gasps as the 3 looked at me in horror they must have think that the dango was poisoned or something. The flavor of the dango was, in reality the 3 sweat thinking she'll faint because of Pein horrid cooking that's why no one eats it but he still cooks!

"I-its delicious!" She said as she continued to eat the rest of the dango she finish with a satisfied smile she pick up Pein and kiss him in the cheek and said a 'thank you' as I pick up all 3 members and place them on the table and made them an ice cream sundae with toppings it was a little snack for them anyway.

"Where the rest of the akasuki, Pein?" I asked cutely making him blush a little he look at me while still eating his sundae and a spoon in his mouth I wonder how are they able to eat anyway? But the picture of him eating was so cute!

"KAWAII!" I hugged him again making the other 2 drop their spoons as well. I hugged him like am hugging my toy or kid. I stopped hugging him after 5 minutes of trying to break me and pein apart.

"Their somewhere in the house and I made sure they didn't go out like you asked" He said while looking at the ground hiding the embarrassment, satisfied with the answer I nodded and let them to continue to eat their dairy treat.

I continued my journey with 3 dolls by my side this time to find the other members and hidan is still in my room unconscious on the floor butt naked I have to remember to dress me up so he won't walk around wearing he's birthday suit around my house. Were now entering my bathroom to see if any members are hiding there what I found wasn't pretty. I found madara and deidara holding my underwear and bra's some even fell into the floor long forgotten and the one's their holding were my favorite lingerie in both hands the one madara was my black see through underwear with a matching bra to go with it and it had a satin red on it. Then there's deidara he hold hot pink satin underwear that only covered the leg part and my see through bath robe that only covered my sides of my body and end just above my hips it had a button in breast area only and exposed my stomach a V-shaped style.

"….." Nothing but silence and mouth dropping to the floor and those were given to me by the pig to but still like to wear them at times. The 3 I am with are blushing madly with mouth's dropped all the way to the floor.

"W-why do you have my underwear?" I asked getting a _bit_ pissed off my eyes darken greatly as they drop the lingerie to floor and started to explain why they did it.

**Flashback~~~**

"_Are you sure were allowed in here? Un" Deidara asked as him and madara entered the bathroom he saw him smirk and started to rearrange the bathroom supplies._

"_Am sure we are deidara just trust me on this, hehehe" He chuckled as he tried to grab Sakura's cherry scented shampoo and conditioner just then he slipped and landed in the clean clothes basket._

"_Shit! Deidara help me out now!" Madara commanded as deidara tired to help him, the basket fall towards him instead._

"_Eeeekkkk, un!" He scream trying to run but too late he was squeeze underneath the basket full of clothes and madara. After a few minutes madara started to wiggle inside the basket causing it to stumble over to the wall making the clothes to spread in the floor all over reveling Sakura's lingerie that was buried under the clothes to show up. Panicked they start to put back the clothes in basket but they hesitated on the lingerie that stayed on the floor for quiet sometime now._

"_I'll get the black one while you get the pink one o-ok?" Madara said as deidara blushed on the thought of touching them._

"_O-o-ok, un" Deidara hesitantly said as they both slowly picking up the lingerie just then the door opening reveling Sakura and Zetsu, Sasori, Pein with her then their mouth's drooped and that's how they end up to this situation._

**End of flashback~~~~**

"And that's what happen" They said at the same time trying so hard not to die in the hands of Sakura's inhuman strength and deadly anger she inherited from her mentor. Instead she just sighed and smile and look at the two and she pick up the remaining clothes putting them back and picked up the two akatsuki's.

"Its alright at least you told me the truth on what happen" I smiled at them as deidara teared up ready to cry and madara was keeping it in. So I just hugged them both like a mother to her child as deidara finally cried in my shoulder saying he was scared of being thrown away and never seeing me again. On the other hand madara let a few tears out while clinging on to me tight, I patted both of them on the back telling them its alright.

Onward to find the remaining 3 akatsuki's in my house I proceed to my office with the five and found itachi sitting on the table looking at me and the five. He jump down and approached me calmly well that was easy to get him and he look at me with those eyes.

"Sakura can I be carried instead of walking?" He said in a cute manner, must resist the cuteness no to powerful , no! he tilted his head must not! Whatever come here cutie!

"Why of course itachi! You've been so behave I'll considered you request" I said as I pick him up putting his head on my shoulder as we came out of my office I feel glares darted to itachi for sure. We reached my sake/wine collection which means the basement am sure at least 1of them are in here for they are criminal and they love to drink right? We walked down and found at least 6 empty bottles of the finest sake I have. My eyes became disgusted who would drink my sake without telling me?! I looked for the culprit and found kisame drinking another bottle of my sake my mouth drop how could he?!

"Kisame what are you doing?" I said in a low voice looking at the scene that behold to me he turn slowly sweat bullets while still holding my sake bottle.

"S-s-sakura! I didn't know you're here" He said trying to avoid getting beaten let's say in the end he had to be put next to hidan for awhile.

1 more left and that's kakuzu where is he and then I heard laughing in the savings room where all my mission money goes I grab the 6 and ran to the room. I saw him couting my money and putting them in mini sacks filled with coins and bills he turn to me and drop the money he was holding.

"Uhh…Hi?' He said as he wave his small hand at me, I crack my knuckles and walked toward him and a scream was heard that day that made the birds fly away. Well at least I found them in one piece right anyway I have something to announce to them.

"Alright everyone I have something to tell you" All ear listen to me and kisame and hidan are now awake and the rest look excited to know what I was about to say.

"Were going to a…."

~~~~CLIFFYBITCH!~~~~~

PB: Muahahahaha another cliffy made!

Sakura: Where are we going anyway?

PB: That is for viewer to decide if not then I'll just decide instead

PB: Here are the selections!

**THE MALL**

**A CONSERT **

**THE BEACH **

**An ISLAND THAT SAKURA OWNS**

**OR A AMUSEMENT PARK**

PB: its only for the viewers to decide on this matter

Sakura: Please vote wisely!

REVIEW I WON"T MAKE THIS ANY MORE IF THERE IS NO REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating last week I was busy with other things that are not to be mention . so the poll is closed and the winner is!... the Island! Woooohoooo!**

**I don't own Naruto! dattebayo! **

**~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~**

Recap:

"Alright everyone I have something to tell you" All ear listen to me and kisame and hidan are now awake and the rest look excited to know what I was about to say.

"Were going to a…."

Present~

Sakura P.O.V

"Were going to a Island that my grandmother used to own but was given to my mother then me" I said with a bright smile covered my face I saw them looking at me questionable at me. But at least 3 of them got the news well of the sudden vacation only Zetsu, Sasori, Pein didn't have that look.

"And why did your grandmother have this island?" Itachi ask very monotone voice filled with suspicion while rising and eyebrow. 'uhh.. this is going to be harder then I thought' I thought and sighed and look at the 6 akatsuki members well there gonna have to find out sooner or later right?

"Ok fine I'll tell you everything of 'that' island, you see long ago before the great shinobi war my ancestors ruled an island hidden from other shinobi's or trespassers from the island. Within the island a library hidden beneath the island itself in that said library contain secret and forbidden jutsus that are never supposed to be reviled to other shinobi's. thousands of books are held in that library and the reason I wanted to go there is for a vacation and…" I stopped thinking it was a bad idea to tell them everything but before I could say something Itachi beat me to it.

"And?" Man can anything stop him from asking me? 'Damn' I cursed under my breath but it didn't go unnoticed by the akasuki . I sight they want to know that badly? Hell even Madara has those inversed eyes that sparkly with interest.

"And I want to know why my parents would die to keep that secret from anyone expect our clan." I finished then one question made my face darkened.

"You have a clan? Explain everything" Madara was the one who asked _nicely_ to me. My face dramaticly darkened of the thought of my clan.

"My clan…. Is what you call a darkness eaters" I saw them cringe at the awful word and there eyesfilled with shock.

"Long ago my clan protected the island 'Karanlık uçuruma' which is Turkish for dark abyss. But we Haruno's called that land the 'Promised land' were we do all the forbidden rituals and sacrifices for our God Sakurako the God of dark creatures once every 500 years he'll look for a bride among all Haruno females once he choose a bride the girl must be scarifies in the eternal fire that can be found within the far north side of the island. But if the God has fallen in love with the maiden she will not be scarifies but simply given to the God alive were she spends her whole life with the God for eternity for she is given a gift form the God eternal life and youth. But He has never fallen in love with the girls who had no interesting figures of them, now it is almost the time to pick the next bride." I finally finish with a single tear drop in face slowly falling to the ground they were about to say something but I cut them off.

"Haruno's will gather from the five shinobi nations for the picking of the bride, but I am not sure if there are any survivors after the great shinobi war took place on our hidden island, anyone outside our clan even took one step inside the island must be punished for entering our sacred land. But I am the clan heir and I have been passed on such an island and my parents hidden me from such a fate but I have no choice but to attend the picking for it is me who must do the rituals for our God Sakurako. But to have such a powerful God we are given a horrid cursed that was placed upon us the cursed 'Demon Angels' we are able to transform into a death God but only a minor God that can only do such evil like a demon God can do. But for some reason am special my form of an angel is different from the others I have two different color wings one purple and one red. If you want to stay then you can stay" I finish once again seeing there face looking thoughtful a silence was hovering us but I have patience so I waited a good 5 minutes.

"…" No answer ok my patience is wearing thin a tick mark was placed on my forehead finally someone answer.

"We'll go with you Sakura-chan it sounds like an adventure!" Deidara said excitedly rising he's fiist in the air very cutely. We stared at him for awhile he was sweating thinking did he said something wrong?

"Thank you Deidei" I thanked him and gave him a hug while squeezing him a little with tears in my eyes and my vision was blurred but that didn't keep me from kissing Deidei in the check each kiss filled with gratitude I saw his face gradually getting red. I stop after final kiss and wiped the tears away from my eyes finishing it with a closed eyes smile.

"Well? Are you going to stand there or pack were going there in dusk when the sun is starting to rise" I said with a grin as I passed them there newly made clothes that I so generously made for them. As they passed the clothes to each other 8 members were digging there glares at the blonde that turn to a death glare , I sighed this is gonna be a rough ride to karanlık uçuruma alright. I sweat drooped as they started fighting which I had to stop again.

~~~TIMESKIP~~~

"Are we there yet?" That was 500 time he said that today Hidan is so annoying now I know why Kakuzu hate him.

"No Hidan were not" I said sternly while walking to the ocean were our transportation awaits us

"Well are we near there?"

"No Hidan just shut up"

"You can't tell me what to do bitch!" He huffed and to his **Stupid** sentence I stopped and looked darkly at him as killing aura surrounded me.

"What did you say Hidan dear?" I asked with sickly sweet voice coated with death. He had a challenging smirk on his face and laugh.

"Hehe, I said ' . . .bi-" he didn't finish that sentence after a foot was placed hard into his doll size face. In the end Hidan was cage wooden one too with a seal I [ersonally made for this kind of situation.

We finally reached the ocean were there's nothing but water and sand. What a nice felling the waves clashing down the sand and sea salt air beautiful….

"YOU BITCH! YOU LIED TO US!" Hidan yelled with a red face filled with rage and anger.

"Patience 'he' will arrive anytime now" I said emotionlessly but they just keep quiet for awhile but Deidei asked a question.

"Um.. Sakura-chan?"

"hm?"

"Whose 'he'?" Well fuck do I have to explain once again? I sighed but answer his question anyway

"He is actually my-" I didn't even get to finish because the said person appeared behind me

"Mistress let's go already man waiting for you is a killer" The man said with an annoyed voice

"*sigh* his my familiar his name is-" again I was cut off hoe annoying

"THE NAMES TORA NO TATAKAI" he said with pride and proud of his name which his name means 'fighting tiger' stupid name ne?

"Come on we have to go Mistress Sakura" Tora said I nodded knowing my fate holds on that island I look at the akasuki looking really nervous by I smiled and eld out a hand to they they saw my hand smiled and grasp my hand.

"You know Mistress it is forbidden for outsiders to enter the-"

"I can bring who ever I want to _my_ island Tora"

"My apology Mistress" Tora bowed low enough that his head might reach the my knees

"… Sakura" I said to him as my head turn to the sea

"Huh?" Man how stupid is my familiar?

"Call me Sakura, Tora" I said slightly turn my head to look at him and his frown turn into a bright smile

"Yes!" Tora said running with the akatsuki in his arms

~~TIMESKIP~~

Were currently in the middle of the ocean it is midday and we have been sailing for exactly 3 hours and Hidan was already shouting complains why are we not there. As I looked at the horizon of our destination to karanlık uçuruma a shiver went into my spine.

' _What if Sakurako choose me? Or what if he fallen in love with me at first sight?' I [anicked at the thought of being taken with the horrid God_

"**Sakura calm down Damn it! Your looking pathetic when you shiver like that" A voice huffed I knoe that voice**

'_Inner! Where have you been? I was worried that I lost my sane side of me' I said to Inner as she took form of me but another world like appearance. Her hair was midnight black and her skin was gray like ashes and her eyes glowed a slimy green color with a star as a pupil and she was wearing traditional Haruno yukata. Her yukata was beautiful black coloring with purple lining and falling red Sakura blossoms as the design._

"**Sakura I need to tell you something" She said with sadness in her voice**

'_What is it Inner?'_

"**Don't enter the island Sakura turn around now before its too late"**

"_But why Inner?! I must learn why our clan is like this!"_

"**Sakura please 'he' is there and is waiting for you. TURN AROUND HURRY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"**

"Tora turn the boat around now!" I ordered Tora who was startled by my sudden order

"B-but why Mistress?"

"I wasn't I supposed to come here quick turn around now!" I rushed him but he had a look on his face and my face darkened 'No'

"NO!" I shouted

"**SAKURA ITS TOO LATE 'HE' SENSE YOU NEAR THE ISLAND! YOU MUST HURRY AND LEAVE BEFORE 'HE' FINDS YOU!" Inner said but her warning is now useless**

"Finally I found you my bride" He smirk as the akatsuki tensed and also Tora who bowed deeply to him

"Am not your bride Sakurako!" I growled his name with disgust he but just chuckled

"Am going to fix your attitude dear" he said smiling at me licking his lips

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEAR!" I shouted at he God who again chuckled at my fiery

"Why you of course dear"

"Why? Why? Tell me why!" I demanded to the God who smirk and disappeared and reappeared right behind me and the akatsuki charge at him from the long boat.

"Because am in love with you Sa-ku-ra" And I saw nothing but darkness after that but I heard akatsuki yelling my name, why was I choosen?

~~~TBC~~~~

PB: Phew that was long I must say I hope you like it and REVIEW I only got 7 Boo hoo…

Sakura: At least it isn't that bad right?

PB: BAD, BAD, Very BAD

Sakura: ok that was weird OH! Don't forget to comment and review!

PB: Oh and people I won't be updating the mysterious pink Stanger until tomorrow!

HAVE A GOOD DAY! 


	5. Chapter 5

So these are the pairings for Sakura because I know that you all don't want her to end up with freak of a God right? So here they are the handsomely handsome AKASUKI!

Kakuzu

Pein

Madara

Zetsu

Sasori

Deidara

Kisame

Hidan

Itachi

I DON"Y OWN NARUTO OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS!

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

Where am I? is anyone here? Can someone hear me?!

Am floating in nothingness everything is white, I feel like am flying with no direction on where to go where exactly am I. oh, what's this? The white nothingness is turning black why is that? I wonder why? I fly towards the rising black leaving the fading white behind this all looks so familiar but I can't pinpoint where I know this. Suddenly a figure appeared its Inner! But why does she look sad and….broken?

"Inner? Where are we?" I asked Inner I noticed her letting tears fall on her face why is she crying? Did something happen I got to know.

"Inner-" I was cut off by Inner

"**Sakura am so sorry, sorry, sorry" she repeated between her sobs**

"Inner? What are you talk-" I was cut off again

"**I failed you and your family am a failure! It was me that he fall in love with you! Its all my fault I couldn't protect you from him am sorry, am sorry, am sorry" Her sobs gradually gotten louder**

"Inner what did you do?" I asked her in horror what had she done?

"**Sakura am so sorry" Then she left disappeared right in front of me **

Outside Sakura's mind~

"Master do you think she'll be okay?" A voice spoke to his master, the said master chuckled in responds eyes darted to his soon-to-be-bride.

"In time she'll learn to accept her fate as my wife, soon she'll rule by my side and once we are wed I'll give her my gifts of immortally and eternal youth" Sakurako smirked wickedly to Sakura the wedding is near on the time of the blue moon shall they have their wedding. He smirked at the thought soon she will be he's and no one else.

"Come Akuma we shall plan for my upcoming wedding with my bride and there must not be _any_ interferes to my marriage got it?" He ordered his servant darkly as the servant trembled of his sudden killing aura he respectfully bowed to his master. As he left the room his servant followed stealing one last look at the sleeping beauty he smirked in 3 weeks they will wed under the 'holy' moon.

Somewhere in the island~

"Damn it Kakuzu are you fucking sure you know where your even going?!" Hidan angrily shouted at he's partner as he babble out complains as he's poor, poor partner was having a hard time figuring out where to go.

"No so shut up" Kakuza said in angry voice can his partner get more annoying?

"I can't believe Sakura was his next bride and he fall in love with her without even meeting her!" Deidara shouted in devastation and a hurt tone how can that sadistic bastard have their Sakura like that? And even kidnapping her right in front of them too!

"..I will not let him get Sakura before she is married" Pein said thinking of a plan on rescuing their cherry blossom he growled at the thought of her being kidnapped. Why her of all people?

"Once I find her and the God **I'll eat him before he could touch her with one gulp!"** Zetsu said with his dark other self

"We must find out first where are we and figure out where him keep her hidden cause I know all of us can't feel her chakra energy in this island" Itachi informed them all causing them to anime fall how can they not notice that they can't feel her chakra? They were walking on circles.

"Well this is quiet stupid were ninjas for God sake's! let's run or travel through trees or something!" Madara snapped seeing that they face palmed when did they become this stupid?

"I'll climb up that tree to see where are we" Kisame offered they nod and he started climbing well its hard doing ninja stuff when your a toy right? It was hard for little Kisame when he finally reached the top he saw the ocean on he's left side where there is the white sand beach and to his right he saw a gigantic volcano and a suspicious looking cave that had tike statues on the sides. Can this God can get even more cliché? He chuckled on the thought and climb down to inform his group abut his findings.

"So? What did you find kisame?" Pein asked his comrade who grin a toothy smile he told them what he saw as they nodded they proceeded to the volcano containing the cave. And they wondered will they find Sakura in the cave or a dead end? They won't know until they try.

~~~Unknown place~~~

"Oh? Their on the move again looks like I have to do something about this ne?" Sakurako chuckled at the scene of the group of talking and walking toys looking for their missing princess. He growled at the thought no one must steal his bride away from him **EVER!** He spun around glaring with hate at the thought seeing _his _Sakura being taken away from him. Never! No one steals anything from a God! They will be gravely punish for such a crime, he smiled wickedly one will be good enough to be Sakura's bride except him and only him.

"AKUMA!" Sakurako summoned his right hand man and a poof of black smoke appeared reviling a man with demon wings attached to his back. He was a beautiful man blood red hair top with horns that reach 1 foot and a well muscled body that can make women drool and fall into his feet and deep purple eyes with slits in the middle so beautiful you'll be trap in those deep eyes of his.

"Yes? My master" He bowed to his master respectfully he ordered him to rise up which he obediently followed his master smirk filled with wicked and evil with just one smirk.

"I want you to follow these " Shows Akuma the Akasuki "Guest that my beloved brought with her see to it that they don't come any closer to my lair" He ordered he's servant which he bowed.

"As you wish, my master" with that he disappeared and Sakurako smirked he looked at his mirror and commanded it to show Sakura, Who was still in slumber he touched in mirror with longing in his eyes and lust for the girl. 'Soon my darling our wish will be granted' then he laughed evilly.

~~~Sakura's Room~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

I opened my eyes and a sudden headache washed over me I held two fingers to my forehead and it glowed bright forest green healing my headache. I took notice of the room I was laying on a canopy bed in front of a fire place with a huge book shelves and in the middle of the room was a huge circular rug with the design of cherry blossoms and the night sky beautiful…

I snapped out of my thoughts the only thing on my mind now is to escape! I jump out of the bed finally taking notice of my clothes a traditional Haruno yukata but the design had a night sky fabric and a cherry blossom trees on the side and purple lining. Who on earth dress me? No time for that good thing it only stop above my knees and it makes it easier for me to run and escape faster. I looked around to find an opening but found none but an abnormally large window _Opened_ how stupid can they be? But I was to smart for this stupid trick I form a hand seal "KAI!" and I placed a genjutsu on the room making it look like I never wake.

KNOCK KNOCK

'SHIT!' I mentally yelled and cast another genjutsu around me and fled I run through the trees. How hard can it be to find 9 akatsuki in doll size? Really Hard! I am currently invisible because of the genjutsu it allows me to be hidden from the naked eye and chakra senses am lucky I know the jutsu. Am wondering around trying to find an escape exit and my companions as I dash pass trees and vegetation I pass 9 colored rainbow I instantly break and dash towards them.

"Hey! Wait you guys!" I shouted and they stop looking at me and Deidei was in tears and ran directly to me and hugged me tightly and cried the rest also ran towards me after our little reunion with dash to the beach to meet Tora who I massage him to prepare a boat to escape.

"Sakura-chan how did you escape? " Itachi asked Aww he finally called me chan.

"Genjutsu" I firmly said quickening my pace and they followed I stop my pupils shrank and my head searched around the area.

"**SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Inner warned me but it was to late**

I was sliced in different parts of my body I coughed out blood

'FUCK! How did they find me so quickly?' I thought and blocked the rest of the attacks and the akatsuki had already killed 3 of our enemy's and then a huge dark tornado appeared it turn smaller as it reached us finally reviling Lord Sakurako.

"Well aren't you a smart one darling?" Sakurako said darting his cat like eyes at me

"I'll never be your wife you monster!" I yelled and his expression turn a angered expressin and suddenly I was pinned to a near by tree.

"Sakura!" the akatsuki yelled and tried to help but was distracted by Sakurako's servants

"Your mine and no one else , if I can't have you then no one can" and he smash he's lips with mine and forcibly dug his tongue in my mouth and battled mine and I saw an opportunity and bit him.

"Hehe, aren't you feisty Dear?" I growled at him and suddenly a gush of wind stormed over the clearing were in.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto! How did he find me? Am happy he can help me then Sakurako's grip on my neck tighten drawing blood from I was losing breath and conscience and my eye lids started to fall and I was thrown half way across the clearing instantly lost my conscience.

~~~~~~LOL~~~~~~~

PB: Hey! I was able to post today because I was supposed to post yesterday but my fat father played chess after I ate dinner so I hope you like it~

Sakura: Man you know how to build the drama up!

PB: So I have been told by a reviewer in my story in the mysterious pink stanger and thank you all those who review it mean a lot to me.

Sakura: Hey! You didn't put the disclaimer!

PB: OH! Your right Sakura could you please?

Sakura: Fine, PB doest not own Naruto!

PB: Damn strait! And don't forget to review!


End file.
